Just One More Chance, Princess?
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: Courtney is fed up with Duncan's lifestyle, but Duncan wants her to stay.


**Yeah, yeah, I have other fics to work on. I have had his in my head for a long time, and I figured I should write this. Duncney is probably one of my favorite couples to write about. Takes place 10 years after Total Drama Island. The characters are 26 years old.**

**Disclaimer: "I NEED to own Total Drama! Please? Just one episode?" "Fine." "Really?! :D" "April Fools!" "What THE F**K B*TCH! It isn't even APRIL!" *Goes into rage***

**Just One More Chance Princess?**

Duncan's POV

_Gotta get away. I can't let them catch me. They can't take my drugs. Courtney would leave. _ I was running from the cops. They caught me speeding, and the one noticed a small bag full of white powder… so I ran. I can't go back to jail, Courtney, my wonderful girlfriend, said I better clean up my act soon or she would leave. If I knew anything about her, I knew that she was serious. I heard footsteps gaining on me, then the click of a gun, then…

"Duncan Mayes! Get on the ground!"

_Crap._

Courtney's POV

_Mmm. Dinner smells delicious! Duncan should be home soon. Oh I hope he gets home soon! I made his favorite! Oh, I better answer the phone._

"Hey, Princess?"

"Hi Duncan! I made spaghetti for dinner, with my homemade sauce!"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Did something happen? Duncan I swear to god, if you—"

"I just need you to come down to the station quick and vouch for me."

"Duncan, I said I wouldn't keep doing this! This is the third time this month!"

"Please? Help me princess, just one last time?"

"Duncan…"

"Please?"

He always does this to me. "I'll be right over."

"Thanks Prin—"

"Save it, Duncan."

At the station, the police said to me:

"Ms. Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"What was Duncan doing with a quarter-kilo of cocaine in his possession?"

"I really don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. You may take Duncan and leave. We have already questioned him."

"Thank you, officers."

When Duncan and I got into my car to go home, I got down to business.

"I can't believe you! Duncan I said one more and we were over, and you go do it again!"

"Princess…"

"**Don't **call me that!"

"Courtney, I can change!"

"That's what you said the past five times!"

"I mean it this time."

"Again, I've heard it all before!"

"Please, Courtney, I love you."

"I trusted you Duncan! I tried to deal with your lifestyle, I never liked it, but I never left. I loved you too. But, I just can't deal with this anymore! I've had enough! We're through!"

"Courtney… Just one more chance?"

"No, Duncan Mayes. I'm done."

"Please…"

"No."

We were silent the rest of the ride back to his house. I was going to bring him back to mine, but as you can see, that didn't happen.

When we got to his house, he tried one last plea.

"One more chance, Princess?"

My knuckles clenched on the steering wheel. My head hung in frustration, my hair falling over my eyes. I whispered "Get out of my car."

"But…"

"**Now.**"

"I'm sorry."

"**Get OUT!**"

With that, he finally got out.

I drove home and called my friend Gwen. Yep, we were friends. She broke up with Duncan not long after Total Drama All-Stars began. I accepted her apology between seasons 4 and 5, but Chris wouldn't let it look as so for drama. I told her what happened and she came over to help.

"Now, do you see why I broke up with him, Courtney?" Gwen comforted me.

"Yeah, I just wonder why we fell for him in the first place! It isn't like he's smart, independent, or **not** a poser." I had to make a joke. We both laughed. Hey, we thought he was smart independent, and legit when we fell for him.

"Hey, Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the last thing you said to Duncan?"

"Something along the lines of '**get** **OUT**!'"

"Haha, no kidding! I said the same thing!"

"Really? What were you doing?"

"I picked him up from the police station! You too?"

"Yes! I can't believe we ever fell for that poser in the first place!" I laughed.

We laughed and joked the rest of the evening. The next month I saw Duncan's face in the paper with the headline "Man Robs Convenient Store, Barely Escapes With His Dignity!"

Apparently, he tried to rob a gas station while he was drunk, and he kept tripping over himself—literally. Not to mention he was naked at the time. He never got any money, but he did get some jail time. Again, I called Gwen over to talk about it, and we both agreed how great it was to not hear a "Just one more chance, Princess" again, but boy did we feel sorry for whoever did.

**Yep. I guess I like it. I had to add Gwen to it to make it long enough, but I wanted to stop it at Courtney leaving Duncan. (Realization in 3… 2… 1…) Okay, so maybe I'm not so much a Duncney shipper… (I love Courtney, but I hate Duncan)**


End file.
